


Une Vengeance Au Format XXL

by Miss_Crazy_Drake



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 07:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21231719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Crazy_Drake/pseuds/Miss_Crazy_Drake
Summary: Entre Tony et Steve, tout était toujours dans l'excès. Rien ne changerait jamais entre eux. C'était un fait. Ils pouvaient faire des efforts mais jusqu'où ? Quelles limites s'étaient-ils fixés ? La plus raisonnable pour tous. Mais alors, comment tenaient-ils ? Facile. Ils suffisaient qu'ils s'amusent aux dépends de l'autre et cette fois, l'un d'eux avait mis le paquet.





	Une Vengeance Au Format XXL

**Author's Note:**

> Petits rappels de base :  
\- Disclaiming : Tout appartient à Marvel (comics, films...). Seule cette histoire est à moi où j'y scénarise ce que je veux.
> 
> IMPORTANT : Seules quelques injures & allusions légères sont au programme. Et bien entendu, sens de l'humour recommandé ! ;P
> 
> Note de l'auteur :  
Voici, rien que pour vous, un OS tout frais, sorti tout droit de mon esprit créatif & d'une idée proposée par l'une de mes lectrices sur FF.
> 
> Cet écrit provient d'un projet complètement délire où le but est de se lâcher aux dépends de nos personnages (tout fandom confondus) pour leur en faire baver sous forme d'idées en vrac associé à un thème ou d'un OS , créé de toute pièce par une autre auteur & moi-même. Au final, je le continue seule & je trouve ceci, toujours aussi fun.
> 
> Etant donné qu'il est interactif avec les lecteurs, je ne posterai pas le projet dans son intégralité mais je peux vous renvoyer sur FF pour le découvrir & pourquoi pas, y participer là-bas. Il porte le nom "Formulaire 674 : Le Lynchage Officiel Des Lecteurs" & mon nom d'auteur est le même qu'ici.
> 
> En attendant, ayant adoré me plonger dans cette idée (c'est un euphémisme même)... Je vous le propose ! :D
> 
> Je vous souhaite à tous, une très bonne lecture ! :)

_ **9h46.** _

La matinée battait son plein à la Tour des Avengers. Une bonne ambiance régnait dans les parties communes, animé par les voix de nos héros préférés et des odeurs qui se dégageaient de la cuisine. Forcément, quand les estomacs étaient sollicités de cette manière, l'enthousiasme et la bonne humeur ne pouvait qu'être au rendez-vous. Ajoutons à ceci le retour de missions de quelques uns et la jauge de bonheur atteignait les sommets.

Cela faisait près de trois ans que notre groupe de super-héros avaient investi les quartiers de la Tour Stark -renommée Avengers- et malgré des débuts quelque peu chaotiques, chacun avait su y trouver sa place. La gêne, la discrétion et la tension avaient rapidement cédé leurs places à la légèreté, la détente et les rires. Ils avaient fini par devenir une vraie petite famille, atypique, délirante et ô combien imprévisible. Chacun avait su apprendre des autres pour mieux vivre, en parfaite harmonie, à commencer par les habitudes et les aptitudes de tous.

Il était donc parfaitement normal de ne pas adresser une seule parole à Natasha le matin -pendant au moins un quart d'heure- pour lui laisser le temps d'émerger à son rythme, sous peine de se faire assassiner par un regard russe très puissant. Le coin cuisine était devenu le lieu de prédilection de Bruce et là aussi, gare à celui qui y mettait ses mains sans autorisation, prenant le risque fou de se heurter au Hulk car ce dernier restait sagement caché tant qu'il profitait des talents culinaires de son homologue. Clint assurait l'animation et ce, quelque soit le moment et l'endroit, de part son caractère enjoué et facile à se sociabiliser. Thor était peu présent -obligations de futur héritier au trône oblige- mais quand il l'était, personne ne l'ignorait avec sa présence très démonstrative où même le mobilier ne survivrait pas à ses apparitions. Il était l'incarnation même de l'éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine, ce qui lui attirait sans cesse les boutades de ses amis midgardiens, comme il aimait les appeler. Sam Wilson -ayant suivi Steve pour s'installer à la Tour- s'était vite attiré les faveurs de tous, se faisant proclamer "le sauveteur de l'extrême". C'était simple, dès qu'un problème surgissait, Falcon était présent pour le régler, qu'il soit d'ordre physique ou moral. Son calme et son esprit logique imparable faisait qu'il trouvait toujours la solution à tout et s'avérait de très bons conseils. Pour parfaire cette équipe, il ne restait plus que les deux hommes les plus emblématiques et fortes têtes, Tony Stark et Steve Rogers. Et à vrai dire, rien que les évoquer suffisait à donner quelques sueurs froides à quelques résidents.

En trois années de cohabitation, si tous avaient bien appris à vivre avec les qualités et les défauts de chacun, ces deux-là n'avaient rien changé à leurs habitudes l'un envers l'autre. Ou du moins, pas les plus importantes. Ils parvenaient à rester dans une même pièce sans se sauter à la gorge, ce qui était en soi une très bonne chose. Ils arrivaient à communiquer, même si ce n'était jamais sans une ou deux piqûres de rappel au fait qu'ils ne seraient jamais les meilleurs amis du monde. Lors de missions, ils se mettaient en condition et les échanges restaient professionnels et cadrés, assurant le bon équilibre de l'équipe et la réussite à la fin. Oui, il y avait des avancées mais cela n'allait pas au-delà, au grand damne des autres. Les tentatives avaient été nombreuses pour les rapprocher et aucune n'avait fonctionné. Des entraînements en binôme ? Ils avaient fini par se battre après un énième sarcasme de Tony. Des sorties au restaurant l'un à côté de l'autre ? Soupe à la grimace au rendez-vous passé les premières boutades. Une soirée à deux pour aller voir la finale du championnat de base ball ? Au départ, une idée fabuleuse de Clint qui s'était terminé sur un après match épique de retour à la Tour, avec jurons et insultes des deux côtés. Non, ils n'étaient pas faits pour être plus que des coéquipiers. Et pourtant, tout autre chose avait fini par les réunir.

Le besoin d'embêter l'autre.

Les moyens s'étaient avérés aussi surprenants qu'ingénieux. Tout le monde le reconnaissait. Si Tony n'avait surpris personne avec son esprit malin et tordu, le choc avait été total en le découvrant chez Steve. Le si gentil Captain America se transformait en vil prédateur dès qu'il était question de jouer un tour au milliardaire. Il était peut être plus discret mais l'effet restait le même quant au résultat attendu qui faisait mouche.

Les derniers en date s'inscrivaient dans une ligne toute tracée. Plus le coup était imprévisible, plus jubilatoire était la victoire. Les Avengers assistaient donc en tant que spectateurs à ces attaques pour le moins déroutantes.

Les plus récents exploits de Tony sur Steve ? Son portable hurlant à tue tête une bonne chanson paillarde dès qu'un message ou un appel était reçu -le téléphone avait fini explosé contre un mur au bout du deuxième jour-, des gribouillages grossiers ajoutés ci et là dans son carnet à dessin, un gel douche subtilisé dans le sac d'entraînement du blond qui avait été parfumé aux huiles de moteurs et quelques réveils très matinaux -aux alentours de trois heures du matin- orchestré par Jarvis en mode AC/DC sur un niveau sonore qui aurait même réveillé les morts.

Quant à Steve, il n'était pas en reste. Tony avait aussi eu droit au revers de la médaille. Un beau matin, il avait retrouvé son Stark Phone préféré sur la table de la cuisine planté d'un couteau où une crise de hurlements en avait résulté -pour sa défense, Steve s'était vengé suite au coup de son propre portable-, son armure avait pu subir un léger relooking en arborant une jolie couleur rose au niveau des fesses -ce dont Tony ne s'était rendu compte qu'à la fin d'une mission et malheureusement les images avaient eu le temps d'atterrir sur internet-, le coup du shampoing avait aussi été réalisé sur le milliardaire avec un composant différent -une jolie tenture bleue dont il n'avait pu se débarrasser qu'au bout de deux jours-, des tee shirts à l'effigie de ses groupes préférés subtilisés et remplacés par ceux de Captain America -le génie se demandait encore comment le blond avait pu pénétrer ses appartements privés- et l'apothéose avait eu lieu au dernier gala la semaine précédente où il s'était fait royalement gifler par quatre femmes à la vue de tous. À ce jour, il n'avait aucune preuve de la culpabilité du blond mais cela ne l'empêchait en rien d'être sûr qu'il en était la cause.

En bref, on ne s'ennuyait pas chez les Avengers et tout le groupe se demandait bien en quoi consisterait le prochain coup et surtout quand il aurait lieu. Ils en devenaient même impatients.

En cette belle matinée, rien ne laissait donc supposer qu'aurait lieu le prochain round.

Dans la cuisine, Clint et Thor discutaient gaiement de leurs retours respectifs -mission à l'autre bout du pays pour l'un et visite royale à un autre peuple pour l'autre-, accompagnés de Natasha qui apportait parfois quelques précisions que son équipier semblait délaisser, le tout surveillé par un Bruce souriant derrière ses casseroles. Il faisait bon vivre dans cette fine équipe et rien ne pouvait venir à bout de cette ambiance agréable. Ils eurent même le plaisir de la visite de Rhodey, fraîchement débarqué d'une petite excursion avec son armure qui leur apportait de délicieuses viennoiseries tout droit sorties des fourneaux de la meilleure boulangerie de New York.

\- Bon sang ! Ces croissants sont un délice pour les papilles ! s'exclama Clint, quelques instants plus tard, en attaquant son deuxième. Merci ! T'es un pote merveilleux !

\- Merci de le reconnaître, Barton ! Ravi que tu apprécies ce petit déjeuner livré ! rigola Rhodey, débarrassé de son armure, tout en s'installant à table avec un café.

\- Il n'y a pas à dire, les midgardiens sont surprenants et savent cuisiner des mets incroyables ! ajouta Thor, dans un grand sourire.

\- Tu devrais quand même ralentir la cadence, tempéra Natasha. Je te rappelle que l'on est censé s'entraîner après, Clint.

L'archer leva les yeux au ciel, provoquant quelques rires autour de lui. C'était toujours avec un certain plaisir qu'ils observaient ces petites scènes quasi quotidiennes entre les deux espions.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je serai opérationnel pour te mettre au tapis ! s'exclama le blond, un sourire narquois aux lèvres envers sa coéquipière.

\- Tu prends vraiment tes rêves pour la réalité, lâcha la russe, le regard acéré.

\- Elle a raison ! ajouta Thor, s'attirant un regard courroucé de Clint, ce qui ne l'empêcha en rien d'ajouter. Les dernières fois que je suis venu et que j'ai assisté à vos entraînements, elle s'est montrée redoutable et tu n'as pas eu très souvent le dessus. Tu ferais une guerrière exceptionnelle Natasha ! termina-t-il en lui offrant un clin d'œil.

\- Merci beaucoup, Thor ! Il est agréable de voir que certains sont capable de reconnaître mes performances ! lui adressa l'espionne, non sans fierté.

Bruce choisit ce moment pour venir les rejoindre à table, déposant au passage des assiettes contenant bacon grillé, pancakes, œufs brouillés et pain perdu.

\- Nom de dieu ! C'est ce que j'appelle un sacré petit déjeuner ! s'écria Rhodey, les yeux ronds.

Tout le monde explosa de rire. Le militaire n'était pas toujours à la Tour et par conséquent, il oubliait parfois que le docteur Banner était un fervent cuisinier, rapide et efficace pour sustenter tous les estomacs vivant dans le complexe.

\- Allez, fais-toi plaisir, James ! l'invita à se servir le physicien, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

L'interpellé préféra se lever et s'éloigner de ce festin.

\- C'est gentil mais je vais refuser, déclina le colonel en se préparant un second café. Je ne voudrais pas être à l'étroit dans mon armure en partant d'ici.

\- Tant pis pour toi, il y en aura plus pour nous ! fît un certain archer, en attrapant avec sa fourchette quelques tranches de bacon.

Il se fit réprimander mais n'en tint absolument pas compte. Habilement, Bruce joua de sa matière grise et détourna l'attention de Natasha en la questionnant plus précisément sur la mission d'où ils étaient revenus la veille au soir. Stratagème qui paya et ainsi continua le petit déjeuner de nos Avengers présents où chacun prenait plaisir à discuter avec son voisin.

Cela perdura une dizaine de minutes, avant qu'ils ne soient interrompus par de nouveaux arrivants, Steve et Sam. Ces derniers étaient légèrement en sueur, vêtus de tenues de sport, ce qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose, retour de footing. Et apparemment, cette séance s'était avérée plus rude que prévu pour l'un des deux, puisque Sam alla directement s'affaler sur l'un des hauts tabourets du comptoir après avoir salué tout le monde, suivi par Captain America.

\- Alors, bonne séance les gars ? leur demanda Clint, qui avait enfin arrêté de manger.

\- Très bien, répondit Steve en prenant deux bouteilles d'eau dans le frigo.

Sam se contenta de lever un pouce alors qu'il se ruait sur la boisson tendue, déclenchant quelques rires plus ou moins discrets. Il avait l'air d'être épuisé. Aucun doute que le blond avait dû le faire cavaler à grande vitesse.

\- Vous devriez venir vous asseoir pour manger un bout, avant que certains estomacs ne se remettent d'attaque pour dévaliser tout ce qui se trouve à leurs vues, leur proposa Natasha en regardant avec insistance l'autre bout de la table où se trouvaient les deux blonds incriminés.

Steve rigola et vint prendre un simple croissant, qu'il alla manger au dessus du comptoir.

\- C'est gentil mais je préfère attendre un peu avant d'avaler quoi que ce soit, grimaça Sam, une main soutenant sa tête.

\- Un problème Sam ?

Immédiatement, le docteur Bruce Banner s'était retourné, la mine soucieuse. Il était rare de voir le militaire dans cet état. Même malade, il n'affichait pas une telle tête et se montrait agréable en tout circonstance.

\- Non, ne t'inquiètes pas Bruce, le rassura-t-il d'un geste. J'ai simplement dû solliciter un peu trop mon corps lors de cette séance de footing. Laisse moi juste quelques instants et ensuite, ça ira mieux.

Le physicien acquiesça, même s'il aurait voulu ajouter une quelconque recommandation sur les efforts trop intenses à ne pas faire. Après tout, il n'était pas médecin et préférait se garder de tout commentaire qui serait mal interprété, même si tous appréciaient ses connaissances en médecine, aussi basiques soient-elles.

\- Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ? questionna Steve, avant de secouer la tête, désabusé. Je savais que j'aurais dû te stopper dès l'instant où tu as pris les devants !

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! soupira son ami. Je me sentais bien ! Je l'ai fait parce que je le voulais !

\- Oui mais j'aurais dû te freiner, le rythme était bien trop soutenu pour toi !

D'un geste brusque, Sam posa sa bouteille, créant quelques sursauts inattendus autour de la table.

\- Serais-tu en train d'insinuer que je ne suis pas capable d'en faire autant que toi ? siffla-t-il lentement, les yeux plissés.

Tout à coup, l'ambiance de la cuisine fût balayée par un méchant courant d'air. Tous se figèrent, stoppant les légères conversations en cours pour observer les deux amis militaires. C'était la première fois que Sam usait d'un tel ton avec Steve et rien que ce fait alerta le groupe. Le blond sembla comprendre son erreur.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, dit-il dans une tentative d'apaisement, quelques rougeurs en vue sur son visage.

\- Mais bien sûr... Je suis loin d'être idiot !

\- Non ! Je me suis mal expri_

\- C'est bon, Steve ! coupa net le métisse, le visage fermé. Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir au fond... Monsieur super sérum ! Cela résume tout ! finit-il par dire, non sans une grimace.

Steve préféra détourner le regard, gêné. Son intention première n'avait pas été de blesser son ami et malgré lui, il l'avait fait. Au silence régnant à présent dans la cuisine, il jugea bon de terminer son croissant, nettoya son côté du comptoir et se mit debout.

\- Bon... Je... Je vais vous laisser et aller prendre une douche, informa-t-il doucement. On se voit plus tard, ajouta-t-il avec un dernier regard vers Sam.

Ce dernier lui fit un petit geste de la main, ce qui suffit à rassurer un minimum le blond avant qu'il ne tourne les talons. Ce petit excès n'était pas voulu.

\- À plus, Steve ! lança Thor avec un sourire, dans un essai pour faire remonter sa bonne humeur.

Une fois parti, le silence retomba dans la grande cuisine. Les regards se croisaient mais personne n'osait bouger, de peur de ne savoir quoi dire après ce petit accroc. Enfin, c'était le cas de la majorité.

\- Sam, puis-je savoir ce qu'il t'a pris ?

L'interpellé leva les yeux de son téléphone, un air soucieux sur le visage avant qu'il ne soit remplacé par la surprise, en fixant Natasha. C'est elle qui venait de le questionner, bras croisés, le regard perçant pointé sur lui en signe de désaccord.

\- N'as-tu pas compris ?

Elle le fixa, sourcil haussé en réponse.

\- Parce qu'il y avait quelque chose à comprendre de cette petite scène...? Autre que celui de t'en prendre à Steve pour rien ? insista-t-elle, des reproches plein la voix.

Il était bien connu que l'espionne n'aimait pas les prises de bec sans raison, surtout quand cela concernait Steve. Dans ces conditions, elle se faisait un devoir d'intervenir pour prendre sa défense, même s'il était parfaitement capable de le faire tout seul.

Sam ne répondit pas à sa question. Il prit le temps de balayer la cuisine de ses yeux pour analyser les visages de tous ses amis.

\- Attendez... Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? demanda-t-il sur un ton surpris.

Sous le coup, tout le monde se regarda, perdu. Où voulait en venir leur ami ? De quoi était-il question ? Cela ne devait pas être si grave, sinon le SHIELD les aurait déjà contacté. Telle était la principale pensée de chacun.

\- Bon, de quoi parles-tu Sam ? On y comprend rien, finit par lâcher Rhodey, appuyé par des hochements de têtes autour de lui.

Comment annoncer ce qu'il s'était produit ? Le militaire se passa la main derrière la nuque. Autant être direct. Il alla vérifier le salon, dans l'espoir de n'y voir personne et revint dans la cuisine, se mettant face à tous pour parler.

\- J'ai fait exprès de m'attaquer à Steve, commença-t-il en fixant d'abord Natasha. Il fallait que je trouve un moyen de l'isoler pour discuter avec vous de ce qu'il se produit en ville. D'ailleurs, ma première idée n'était pas meilleure mais au moins, elle a permis de faire diversion pour qu'il ne se rende compte de rien sur le moment, grimaça-t-il, en pensant aux futures courbatures qui l'attendrait demain.

\- Peut-être pourrais-tu développer ? lança l'espionne, pas encore convaincue.

\- Tu veux nous faire croire que tu t'es mis tout seul dans cet état ? répliqua Clint dans un rire moqueur. Ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre ! Sois honnête et dis-nous directement que Steve t'en a fait voir !

Sans attendre, Rhodey lui mit un coup de coude bien placé, provoquant une plainte chez l'archer.

\- N'as-tu pas suivi ce qu'ils se sont dit plus tôt ?! Bon, on t'écoute Sam ! Je t'en prie ! Je bâillonne, si nécessaire, le petit oiseau a côté de moi ! précisa-t-il d'un geste.

\- Finalement, il serait plus simple que je vous montre, reprit lentement le métisse en fixant à nouveau son portable.

Sur son écran, des images silencieuses défilaient et elles n'avaient rien de rassurantes. Enfin, ce n'était pas un drame international mais aucun doute que le leader des Avengers allait le considérer comme tel.

\- Vu ta tête, cela n'annonce rien de bon, analysa War Machine. Du coup, étant donné qu'il nous faut être discret... Puis-je tout de même réduire au silence le piaf ? tenta-t-il avec espoir de dérider le militaire.

.

.

Installés autour de l'écran géant du salon, notre fine équipe de super héros observaient les images qui y passaient. Mis à part les premières exclamations dès que Sam avait allumé la télé, le silence était de rigueur. Seul les commentaires du journaliste se faisait entendre et chacun restait muet, trop surpris pour dire quoi que ce soit. Ils avaient du mal à croire ce qu'ils voyaient, tant c'était surréaliste.

Finalement, à force de se lancer des regards en coin, Thor brisa la glace.

\- Je ne vois pas où se trouve le problème. Cela devrait faire plaisir à Steve d'être le centre de telles attentions.

Tout le monde le regarda comme s'il avait perdu la tête.

\- Euh... Thor, est-ce que nous visionnons la même chose ? demanda Rhodey, perplexe.

\- Bien entendu, rigola le dieu nordique. Vous autres, midgardiens, êtes réellement choqués de peu. Si vous saviez ce que le peuple d'Asgard est capable d'entreprendre pour séduire, ces images ne vous atteindraient même pas.

\- Peut-être chez vous, mais nous parlons de Steve... Il... Il ne sera clairement pas de ton avis, précisa Sam.

\- Au final, même la population New Yorkaise n'aura rien à en dire... Bien au contraire ! ricana Clint, que la situation amusait un peu.

\- Clint ! réprimanda gentiment Bruce.

\- Tu n'es vraiment qu'un enfoiré quand tu le décides ! asséna Natasha, ses yeux envoyant des éclairs.

Elle céda même à l'une de ses pulsions et lança violemment un coussin sur son équipier. Ce dernier ne trouva rien de mieux à faire qu'en rire à gorge déployée.

\- C'est bon, vous dramatisez pour rien ! s'écria-t-il en les observant, avachi dans le canapé. Je m'attendais à tout autre chose quand tu as démarré ton speech Sam. Franchement... C'est marrant ! Cela ne me poserait aucun problème si cela venait à m'arriver !

\- Puisque tu y tiens tant, fais une déclaration à la presse et prends la place de Steve ! Vas-y ! riposta Sam, en faisant un geste vers l'extérieur, par provocation.

\- Ça se laisse tenter, susurra l'archer, un sourire en coin en place. C'est quand même un sacré privilège que d'avoir son fessier, ainsi mis en valeur, sur écran géant en plein centre ville !

Car oui, en effet, l'information qui circulait à l'instant à la télévision n'était autre que ce piratage fou qui avait lieu sur l'écran géant de Times Square au petit matin et qui faisait défiler différentes postures de Captain America en boucle avec de gros plans sur son splendide postérieur, accompagné de la légende _"Captain America : Le Cul de l'Amérique"_.

\- De toute façon, même si je voulais sauver l'honneur de notre Cap' tant aimé, je ne le pourrais pas, soupira Clint, les yeux sur la télé.

\- Et pourquoi cela ? intervint Thor, curieux.

\- Pour la simple et bonne raison que mon cul n'est clairement pas à la hauteur de celui affiché ! Le super sérum a vraiment fait des miracles jusqu'au bout ! Une œuvre d'art à lui tout seul ! bouda l'espion, avant de s'immobiliser, se rendant compte de ses paroles et d'exploser de rire.

Ni une, ni deux, il n'en fallut pas plus pour provoquer une réaction en chaîne. Grâce à lui, tout le monde relâchait la pression en se laissant aller un petit instant à de la légèreté. Même Bruce n'avait pas pu se retenir.

\- Bordel... T'es vraiment arrangé... tenta de dire Rhodey, encore secoué par des rires.

\- Quoi ? C'est vrai... Merde ! Même son cul est unique ! Fais chier !

Et ils étaient répartis de plus belle pour une nouvelle crise. Ils ne parvenaient plus à s'arrêter. Quand ils pensaient y arriver, il suffisait que des regards se croisent ou qu'ils entendent les commentaires provenant de la télé pour démarrer une nouvelle vague de rire. C'était du grand n'importe quoi. Ils le savaient. Mais comment auraient-ils pu se retenir ? Clint possédait ce petit "plus" qui faisait la différence, apportant avec lui de bonnes ondes très légères. Comme présentement.

Quand -enfin- tout s'arrêta, la pensée essentielle revint, apportée par le scientifique.

\- J'ai du mal à croire que quelqu'un ait pu faire un truc pareil... Cette personne n'a vraiment peur de rien !

\- Ou alors, elle est inconsciente ! ajouta Rhodey.

\- Voire même totalement dingue ! renchérit Natasha.

Tous étaient d'accord avec ces points. Il était quasi impossible d'être sain d'esprit pour envisager un tel coup. S'en prendre au leader des Avengers, c'était comme attaquer un monument.

\- Je n'aimerai pas être à la place de celui qui a monté ce numéro... déclara Sam, une pointe de peur dans la voix.

\- C'est clair ! Il va se faire traquer comme une bête ! s'exclama Clint, une expression sadique sur le visage. Enfin, il aura un peu de répit... Il va bien falloir que Steve digère tout ça avant...

\- Barton !

\- Clint !

Malgré les reproches, ce dernier ne put contenir son nouvel excès d'hilarité.

.

.

_ **13h15.** _

Après la découverte des événements se produisant en ville, le groupe avait coupé court aux images défilant à l'écran. Non seulement, elles auraient pu être vu par le principal concerné mais en plus, elles n'apportaient rien à la situation. Traduction, toujours le même montage vidéo passait en boucle. Aussi parfait soit ce fessier, il devenait un peu lassant de voir les mêmes images sans arrêt. Le farceur aurait pu étayer un peu plus cette blague.

Très justement, certains commençaient à se demander s'ils n'en connaissaient pas l'auteur et si ce dernier ne vivait pas justement avec eux. Il était bizarre qu'un seul homme manque à l'appel depuis que la journée avait démarré. Il ne leur avait pas donné un seul signe de vie. En temps normal, personne n'en aurait eu à redire. Il n'était pas inhabituel qu'il se terre dans son atelier durant des heures entières, dès lors qu'une idée avait fusé dans sa tête, oubliant même de boire ou manger. Or, étant donné les circonstances, tout paraissait anormal à des yeux extérieurs.

Pourtant, aucun ne se risqua à évoquer le plausible coupable, ayant d'autres priorités comme celle d'écarter Steve de tout moyen de se rendre compte de la situation, dans un commun accord.

Durant les heures qui s'écoulèrent, ils n'eurent aucun mal à s'y employer. Natasha et Clint tardèrent volontairement pour leur séance d'entraînement où ils proposèrent à Steve de les rejoindre, pour leur apporter de nouvelles idées ou autres en combat, ce qu'il accepta sans se poser de question. Bruce prit le relais en cuisine pour la préparation du déjeuner où il demanda au blond de le seconder. Là encore, aucune suspicion n'eut lieu étant donné qu'il arrivait assez souvent au physicien de faire cette demande, le blond étant le seul autorisé dans l'espace cuisine. Pendant ce temps, l'air de rien, Sam, Natasha, Clint et Rhodey -resté pour faire face à tout problème au cas où- tentaient de maintenir l'éloignement de toutes sources plausibles qui donneraient des nouvelles de l'extérieur et surtout, ils tentaient de réfléchir au meilleur moyen d'annoncer la situation. Ils étaient conscients qu'ils ne pourraient pas garder Captain America isolé dans la Tour indéfiniment, même si Clint avait lancé cette idée comme étant la meilleure et la plus sûre. Thor ne leur était d'aucun secours, ne voyant pas le problème et s'en amusant même. Un rien procurait cet état chez lui.

Le moment de se réunir pour déjeuner arriva bien vite, remettant à plus tard la discussion si importante. En rejoignant la cuisine, tous s'immobilisèrent en avisant la présence d'un certain génie milliardaire. Il était tranquillement accoudé au comptoir de la cuisine, lorgnant sans vergogne les casseroles de Bruce et Steve.

En les entendant arriver, il se tourna vers eux, avec son petit sourire bien à lui.

\- Salut ! Vous avez vu un mort ou c'est ma présence qui fait cet effet ? Je sais que je suis exceptionnel mais quand même, vous devriez le savoir depuis le temps !

\- Oh par pitié ! Pas encore ce monologue d'auto suffisance ! T'en as pas marre, sérieux ? lança Rhodey, en passant devant tout le monde.

Un sourire heureux accueillit sa venue.

\- C'est pas vrai ! Toi, ici ! Quel plaisir ! s'exclama Tony en venant le prendre dans ses bras.

Pendant que les deux meilleurs amis se lançaient avec entrain dans leur retrouvailles, Clint se glissa aux côtés de Natasha pour lui parler discrètement.

\- Dis-moi que tu l'avais repéré quand il est remonté de son atelier ?

Bien sûr, il faisait allusion à Tony et au fait qu'il était passé par le salon pendant qu'ils discutaient là-bas, un peu plus tôt.

L'espionne grimaça légèrement. Pour une fois, ses sens lui avaient fait défaut. Elle avait baissé sa garde, sans le vouloir.

\- Non, je ne l'ai pas vu, souffla-t-elle, ses yeux braqués sur le duo plus loin.

Elle entendit clairement jurer son ami mais ne releva pas. Elle lui fit un léger signe de tête pour le prier d'aller s'asseoir avant d'attirer l'attention. Ils ne restaient plus qu'eux debout à l'entrée de la cuisine.

\- J'espère qu'il n'a pas entendu la teneur de notre conversation, sinon il va se faire un plaisir de jouer avec Steve et on peut dire adieu à la délicatesse pour lui apprendre ce qu'il se passe dehors, murmura Clint.

Elle soupira et le laissa sur place, tout en allant rejoindre les autres à table.

Dans son ensemble, le repas se passa bien. Chacun discutait avec bonne humeur, profitant allègrement des plats délicieux concoctés par Bruce et Steve. Comme à leurs habitudes, à un moment donné, Tony et Steve ne purent s'empêcher de se chercher. C'était plus fort qu'eux. Une fois n'était pas coutume, ce fût le blond qui démarra, trouvant l'instant propice dans la discussion ayant lieu en face de lui. Une histoire de femme rencontrée quelques soirs auparavant, avec laquelle il n'avait pas réussi à conclure.

\- Tu y crois Rhodey ?! Elle m'a résisté et pourtant, ce n'est pas faute d'avoir tenté le tout pour le tout ! s'exclama Tony, faussement déçu. Je vais finir par jeter mon dévolu sur les hommes ! On réfléchit beaucoup moins !

Son ami ne put que rire à ce comportement.

\- Quand t'arrêteras-tu dans ta quête de rencontres sans lendemain ? Tu ne peux pas indéfiniment jouer au Don Juan ! lui dit-il en soupirant.

\- Et pourquoi pas ? Ne pas avoir d'attaches me convient à merveille !

À la surprise générale, Steve se mit à ricaner, provoquant un léger silence. Tony ne perdit pas de temps à réagir.

\- Puis-je savoir ce qui te fait rire Captain ? lança-t-il, sourcils froncés. Partage donc tes pensées, pour que l'on puisse tous en profiter !

Steve prit le temps de terminer son assiette et déposa ses couverts, avant de river son regard à celui du génie en face de lui. Tout en l'observant, il se mit à sourire lentement. Pas l'un de ces sourires adorables et sexy, non, plutôt quelque chose annonçant un sale coup.

\- C'est toi ! Toi et tes péripéties nocturnes ! Ces derniers temps, je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer que les femmes te mènent vraiment la vie dure... C'est dingue, se moqua-t-il.

Bien entendu, tout le monde comprit l'allusion au fiasco du gala, la semaine précédente. Tony serra les dents. Il ne devait pas perdre la face. Il eut un bref rire, avant de s'enfoncer dans sa chaise, dans une pause nonchalante.

\- Quand on est un homme tel que moi, crois-moi que ça importe peu ! Une de perdue, dix de retrouvées ! Ça m'est bien égal, je ne m'arrête pas à cela ! D'ailleurs, en y réfléchissant, même le sexe féminin n'est pas restrictif ! fit-il d'une voix sûre puis, en insistant de son regard, il reprit. Tu devrais peut-être prendre exemple ! Ça te ferait du bien d'avoir de la compagnie ! Je sens bien trop d'ondes négatives chez toi !

\- Je me passerai de tes conseils dans ce domaine, rétorqua le blond, toujours sur ce ton moqueur. Je préfère encore me prendre des râteaux plutôt que d'utiliser tes techniques. Pas étonnant que certaines t'envoient sur les roses. Au moins, elles ont le mérite de voir clair dans ton jeu !

Tony explosa de rire, tandis que le groupe autour se jeter quelques regards discrets. Il fallait que quelqu'un intervienne avant que la situation ne dérape. Pourtant, aucun ne se risquait à les interrompre.

\- Bien sûr... ricana le milliardaire, une fois calmé.

Rhodey, assis à côté, décida de couper court à ces piques.

\- Bon, on pourrait peut-être parler d'autres choses ? On a pas forcément envie de connaître votre vie sexuelle les gars ! fit-il, sur un ton léger pour faire baisser la tension autour de la table.

\- C'est vrai que je ne fais pas le poids à côté de Captain America... reprit Tony, en faisant abstraction de l'intervention de son meilleur ami.

\- Tony, arrêtes ! grinça War Machine.

Il fut royalement ignoré d'un geste.

\- Peut-être devrais-je prendre exemple sur toi ?

\- Cela ne te ferait pas de mal ! coupa Steve, le regard flamboyant.

À cet instant, tout le monde sut, avant même que cela ne se produise, que le blond venait de dire les paroles de trop. Tony s'était redressé, le torse bombé et tout indiquait qu'il était passé en mode attaque. Quand Rhodey intercepta **_la_** lueur dans ses yeux, ce fût trop tard. Le génie venait de prendre la parole.

\- Toi, qui est si parfait, si gentleman... Tes manières sont pourtant loin d'être irréprochables. Désolé de te le dire, souffla-t-il d'une voix mielleuse.

Steve haussa un sourcil, ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir et le milliardaire se fit un plaisir de préciser.

\- Il n'y a qu'à voir ce qu'il se passe en centre ville ! Monsieur pureté n'est pas si innocent qu'il veut bien le faire croire ! Qui l'aurait cru ? termina-t-il, avec un sourire narquois.

Instantanément, tout le monde se figea. Sam sauta presque sur la table.

\- Bon, ça suffit maintenant ! On dirait des gosses qui se battent pour le même jouet ! Allez les gars, vous arrêtez votre prise de tête ridicule ! clama-t-il, debout.

Un instant, il crut avoir endigué le problème. Espoir vain.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Steve, perdu.

\- Quoi ? Tu n'es pas au courant ? fit Tony dans une surprise feinte. Merde alors ! Il n'y a bien que toi pour louper un truc pareil ! Tu devrais allumer la télé ! Tu seras fixé !

Comme s'il n'avait attendu que cela, le blond se leva précipitamment pour aller au salon, suivi de près par Sam qui tentait de l'en empêcher et des autres qui avaient suivi. Après une brève bagarre pour la télécommande, ce qui ne fut pas compliqué à remporter pour le soldat au super sérum, il appuya sur le bouton et les images apparurent.

Steve se figea dès qu'il se reconnut. Quelqu'un l'avait filmé lors de missions et vraisemblablement, cette personne s'était fait plaisir en l'affichant sur le grand écran de Times Square. Il voyait très clairement les gros plans sur son postérieur. Il n'y avait même que ça. Ce n'était pas possible et pourtant, il y avait pire. Ce gros titre "Captain America, le cul de l'Amérique !" scintillait de mille feux en dessous.

Steve se tourna vers ses amis.

\- Quelqu'un peut-il m'expliquer ce délire ?!

Sa voix était basse, choquée. Il ne parvenait pas à faire mieux.

\- On dirait bien que tu as des fans ! Bienvenue dans les joies du vingtième siècle, Steve ! s'écria Tony, hilare, appuyé derrière le canapé. Et puis, quel cul, monsieur Rogers ! Je l'avoue, je suis vraiment jaloux !

Histoire d'en rajouter une couche, il porta volontairement son regard plus bas sur le corps du Captain.

\- Je pourrais même en venir à vouloir palper tout ça ! Hum ! Je passerai volontiers de ce côté de la barrière pour goûter à ces fesses musclées, ajouta-t-il, lubrique.

Steve se transforma en vraie tomate. Ses joues se tentèrent de rouge en un éclair, alors que quelques rires discrets résonnaient autour de lui. Rhodey, Clint et Thor n'avaient pas pu se retenir et grand mal leur prit, puisqu'ils se firent frapper par Natasha, à leurs côtés. Seul le colonel, trop loin, y échappa. Il murmura un rapide "désolé" vers l'espionne qui n'en était pas vraiment un.

\- Je suis désolé Steve, on avait prévu de t'en parler... s'avança Sam, pour se poster devant l'écran de télé. On voulait le faire au bon moment, mais il semblerait que certains n'aient pas pu retenir leur langue, ajouta-t-il en fusillant Tony, qui répondit par un grand sourire.

\- C'était trop tentant... lâcha ce dernier, en continuant de lorgner sur Steve, qui ne parvenait pas à détacher ses yeux du milliardaire.

\- Ça te fait plaisir que je sois humilié de la sorte, n'est-ce pas ?

Tony se redressa, bras appuyé sur le canapé.

\- J'irais même plus loin, c'en est terriblement bandant ! susurra-t-il, en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres. Par contre, j'ignore ce qui est le plus excitant... Te voir aussi choqué et gêné, pouvoir mater sans retenue ces images délicieuses en boucle ou savoir que le monde entier peut fantasmer un peu plus sur ton corps ? Hum... J'hésite trop !

Steve se décomposa aux derniers mots.

\- Pardon ?

\- Steve... Qui dit télé, dit médias... Et tu peux être certain que cette info -même si elle est loin d'être capitale- est en train de faire le tour du monde ! déclara doucement Bruce, dans une tentative d'amoindrir l'effet de cette bombe. On est désolé. Quand on l'a appris, c'était déjà trop tard.

Brusquement, le silence se fit et s'étira. Longuement. Bien trop.

\- Steve ? appela Natasha.

\- Eh ! Tu nous reçois ?! tenta Sam en passant une main devant le visage de son ami.

Le blond ne disait plus rien, ne bougeait plus. Il était figé.

Puis sans aucun autre signe avant coureur, il s'écroula au sol. Inconscient. Tous eurent le réflexe de crier son prénom et d'approcher à ses côtés, Sam le premier. Il tenta de le bousculer un peu pour le faire revenir à lui, à plusieurs reprises. Sans succès. Bruce vint prendre le relais pour vérifier son pouls, puis ses yeux.

\- Tout va bien, déclara-t-il de sa voix douce. Il a juste subi un choc. Ce n'est rien qu'un petit malaise.

Tous laissèrent échapper un soupir de soulagement en s'observant tour à tour. Steve venait de leur faire une sacré peur.

Tony, resté derrière le canapé, n'était pas en reste. Malgré les différends avec le leader des Avengers, il n'aurait souhaité pour rien au monde qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Relâchant sa poigne sur le cuir, tout son corps se détendit face à la situation et même un peu plus, en entendant la conversation des autres.

\- D'ici combien de temps va-t-il émerger ? demanda Natasha, tout de même soucieuse.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr, mais tout au plus une dizaine de minutes, répondit Bruce, le regard sur sa montre.

\- Eh bien... Je n'aurais jamais imaginé une telle réaction à cette annonce ! Un malaise, carrément ! Il ne fait rien à moitié notre bon vieux Steve ! vient à dire Clint, des gloussements dans la voix.

\- Arrête ça ! gronda l'espionne. Ce n'est pas marrant, il aurait pu se blesser...

\- Je ne m'attendais pas non plus à ceci, avoua Thor, de toute sa hauteur. Il en faut peu pour le choquer !

Ces mots eurent raison de l'archer. Il eut le temps de s'éloigner et se mit à rire, ne se retenant plus.

\- En tout cas, une fois qu'il sera remis de cette nouvelle, je peux vous affirmer qu'il n'aura de cesse de chercher la personne responsable de cette blague de mauvais goût ! grimaça Sam, en avisant la télé qui continuait de diffuser les mêmes images. Bon sang ! Ces médias sont de vrais rapaces ! N'en ont-ils pas marre de parler de ça, depuis ce matin ?!

\- Apparemment non, crut bon d'ajouter Rhodey.

Falcon en eut assez et attrapa la télécommande pour tout éteindre.

\- Merci ! soupira le colonel. Pas que j'en avais marre de voir ces gros plans sur Steve, mais un peu tout de même et surtout, on risque d'en avoir pour un moment à l'extérieur ! Si ce... spot tourne en boucle depuis aussi longtemps sur Times Square, la raison est simple. Ils n'ont pas encore trouvé le moyen de s'en débarrasser !

\- Hum... Le gars qui a fait ça doit être un vrai crack en informatique...

Instinctivement, tous les regards se portèrent sur celui qui avait laissé échapper ce commentaire, calmant dans le même temps le fou rire de Clint. La voix posée, le visage fier et la lueur amusée dans les yeux noisettes ne trompèrent personne. Un ange passa. Ou un dieu. Ou une licorne. Comme vous préférez. L'effet reste le même. Puis...

\- C'est toi !

\- J'en étais sûr !

\- Tony... Comment...?

\- Tu n'es qu'un sombre idiot !

Tels furent les réactions des Avengers à l'encontre de Tony Stark. Le seul et l'unique. Ce dernier ne cachait plus du tout son amusement.

\- Oui, c'est bien moi, Rhodey ! Ravi que tu ais reconnu ma signature, Clint ! Quant à toi, Sam, il me serait bien long de t'expliquer comment j'en suis arrivé à ce grandiose résultat ! Et pour finir, Natasha, permet moi de te dire que tes insultes se ramollissent avec le temps, chérie !

L'espionne se releva brusquement, prête à sauter sur le milliardaire qui recula d'un pas, mais Rhodey -n'étant pas le meilleur ami du génie pour rien- lui attrapa les bras et la maintint dos contre lui, aidé par un dieu nordique très réactif.

\- Lâchez-moi, je vais tuer cet abruti ! se débattit-elle.

\- Tu ne feras rien du tout, rétorqua d'une voix forte War Machine.

\- Bien entendu ! Il faut toujours que tu lui sauves les fesses ! Libère-moi Thor, que j'assomme aussi l'ange gardien estropié !

\- Mais regardez-moi cette furie ! Pas étonnant que tu fasses carton plein sur tes missions ! commenta Tony.

Sam et Bruce finirent par intervenir pour calmer les esprits. Il fallut toute la diplomatie de Falcon et la douceur du physicien pour que Natasha cesse de fulminer et ne soit plus tentée par ses envies de meurtres.

\- J'espère que tu t'es bien amusé, lança Sam, sur un ton léger mais accusateur vers le brun.

\- Je ne vais pas le cacher... Tout était parfait et le final, encore mieux que ce que j'avais imaginé, déclara Tony, au paroxysme du bonheur. Je suis venu à bout du grand Captain America ! Un magnifique K.O.! ajouta-t-il avec de grands gestes et un regard sur la silhouette du dit Captain, toujours inconscient au sol.

Il était tombé sur le côté -allez savoir pourquoi personne n'avait jugé bon de le mettre sur le dos- et offrait un visuel des plus délicieux à Tony. Il pouvait donc encore faire la comparaison avec le montage vidéo qu'il avait réalisé pour l'écran géant. Mon dieu. Quelle fabuleuse idée avait-il eu, il s'en félicitait encore, même s'il avait un peu de mal à en revenir. Et puis, merde. Il pouvait se l'avouer.

Quel cul.

Tout le monde se damnerait pour y toucher.

Même lui.

Au moins, il avait pu se rincer l'œil. C'était un bon début.

Et il venait d'avoir sa vengeance. Suite parfaite.

Sa journée ne pouvait pas être meilleure.

\- Efface-nous ce sourire ! On dirait un imbécile !

Natasha. Il grogna pour la forme et en fit apparaître un autre. Juste pour le plaisir de l'énerver.

\- Ne sois pas si mauvaise ! lui dit-il, de son air moqueur. Je sais que tous les coups de Steve à mon encontre t'ont ravi au delà des mots... Tu t'es amusée... Aujourd'hui, c'était mon tour ! termina-t-il, en lui envoyant un clin d'œil.

Sam soupira. Ce type était peut-être un génie à tous les niveaux mais il était aussi un emmerdeur de première.

\- J'espère que tu as pris ton pied avec ce coup...

\- Complètement !

\- Savoure bien ta victoire...

\- C'est le cas !

-... Car elle risque de ne pas durer très longtemps !

Tony bloqua, bouche légèrement ouverte. C'était lui ou une menace était cachée dans les derniers mots de Falcon ?

Il se décala du canapé, effaça les plis -inexistants- de son polo Armani et observa l'assistance, la tête haute, un sourire séducteur aux lèvres.

\- Quoi que vous pensiez tous... Je remercie ceux qui auront apprécié ma blague, déclara-t-il en insistant sur Clint, Thor et Rhodey à qui il adressa un clin d'œil. À présent, je vous abandonne ! J'ai une victoire à fêter.. La plus belle ! Celle d'Iron Man sur le Captain beau cul !

Il leur fit une révérence puis leur tourna le dos. Arrivé à l'entrée du salon, il fût arrêté par Clint.

\- Si je peux te donner un conseil... déclara lentement l'archer, sans pouvoir cacher son sourire. Ne tarde pas trop à t'envoler avec ton armure ! Il te faudra bien ça pour échapper à Steve... Enfin, quand il aura émergé et qu'il aura compris que tu es l'auteur de ce coup ! ajouta-t-il, avec humour.

Tony pouffa de rire et leva un pouce, montrant qu'il était d'accord avec ses propos. Puis il se dirigea droit sur l'ascenseur, en se déhanchant joyeusement.

\- JE L'AI EU ! JE LUI AVAIS DIT DE NE PAS JOUER AVEC MOI... IRON MAN L'A FAIT TOMBÉ CE CUL DE L'AMÉRIQUE !

Le silence reprit son droit dans le grand salon. Tous savouraient enfin le calme. Le quotidien était animé chez les Avengers. Encore plus avec Tony Stark et son esprit de génie qui n'avait aucune limite.

A présent que ce dernier était parti s'octroyer un moment de joie intense -à savoir boire un coup à sa vengeance XXL réussie-, le reste du groupe ne savait plus quoi dire et penser de cette journée, haute en émotions. Enfin, presque tous.

L'un d'entre eux continuait de s'amuser comme un fou de la situation.

\- Qui aura l'honneur d'annoncer à Steve qui est l'auteur de son malaise et de ses fesses sur écran géant ?

\- Clint ?

\- Oui, Sam ?

\- Ta gueule !

.

.

_Fin.._

_ (ou pas !)_

_._

**Author's Note:**

> Et vous voilà arrivés au terme de cet OS !
> 
> Je ne vais pas vous cacher que je me suis follement amusée à l'écrire. C'était une vraie partie de plaisir & je remercie encore cette lectrice pour m'avoir donné l'idée de base.
> 
> Steve aura pris cher & je suis désolée pour ceux & celles qui l'adorent. Ce n'était pas méchant du tout. Bien au contraire, moi-même je l'aime beaucoup ce cher Captain ! ;p  
D'ailleurs, s'il y en a qui veulent aller le réanimer suite à cette blague... Allez-y ! Haha ! ;p  
Quant à Tony, on évite de vouloir sa mort ! [attention, je suis prête à le défendre s'il le faut ! Team Iron Man ici] ;D  
Et puis, vous conviendrez qu'il était parfait pour mettre en place ce coup ? Non ?
> 
> Par ailleurs, je précise (au cas où)... Pour ma défense (très certainement)...  
Je ne suis aucunement responsable si vous trouvez des allusions à du possible Stony ! Pas moi ! Tournez-vous vers mon esprit créatif pour les plaintes ! ;D
> 
> En attendant, j'espère que vous aurez apprécié cet écrit, autant que j'ai apprécié l'imaginer ! :D
> 
> Je vous laisse donc sur ces notes joyeuses ! :)
> 
> À nouveau, un grand merci à ceux & celles qui prennent le temps de me lire ! N'hésitez pas à prendre quelques instants pour me donner votre avis ! :)
> 
> À bientôt,  
Miss Crazy Drake


End file.
